


no words left to say

by led_zephlin



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Confessions, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Prompt Fill, Sasha is doing her best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22603816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/led_zephlin/pseuds/led_zephlin
Summary: Sasha's been acting strangely. Azu can't help but wonder why.Prompt fill for "I'm gonna kiss you now."
Relationships: Azu/Sasha Racket
Comments: 9
Kudos: 35





	no words left to say

Sasha has been acting peculiar. Not in a bad way, just in a noticeable way, and that's the strange part, because normally Sasha tries very hard to not be noticed. 

She's been hiding less, for starters. Her shoulders aren't as hunched when she walks into the room, and instead of hanging back, she presses close to Azu's side when they go out. No one comments on it, because no one wants to embarrass her, but it is noticed nonetheless.

She's talking a bit more too, Azu notices, even little things like, “D’you want to go to dinner with me and the boys, Azu?” or “I can polish your axe, if you like.” It makes Azu happy, that she’s becoming more comfortable around everyone. It’s the sort of thing Sasha deserves. 

It’s another instance, when Azu is reading a book and Sasha slips into the room, quiet as a mouse. 

“Heya, Az,” she says. "D'you mind if I organize my knives in here? It makes Hamid antsy." 

"No, go ahead," Azu replies. 

Sasha nods in gratitude before reaching into her jacket, then pauses. "Er—Azu?" 

"Yes?"

"I like your tusks," Sasha says. "They're like little knives, like, really cute and pointy." 

"Oh, thank you, Sasha," Azu replies, warmth blooming in her chest, "That's very sweet of you to say."

Sasha blushes and ducks her head. "Well, I just notice 'em a lot, y'know, 'cause I'm always looking at you. Not in like, a weird way, but like, when you smile and stuff-"

Her cheeks are pink and she keeps looking at her hands, and Azu has been a paladin of Aphrodite long enough to recognize when someone is flustered. 

"Sasha," Azu says carefully, "Are-are you flirting with me?" 

Sasha's face flushes darker, and she fiddles with the studs on her leather jacket for a while. 

"Yeah, I suppose I am," she admits, not quite looking at Azu, "Zolf said to just come out with it, and Hamid gave me all these rules that sounded like rubbish, but neither of 'em are very good at this sort of thing so I thought I'd give it a go on my own." 

"No, they aren't," Azu says, smiling a bit fondly at the idea of either Zolf or Hamid trying to give Sasha a particular brand of advice. 

"You're just- you're real nice, Azu, and you, er, make me feel like I've just gotten a new dagger or somethin'-" Sasha is twirling one now between her fingers, still not looking Azu in the eye as she paces a bit, "-and I feel like I could be safe with you, y'know? Even though I get all nervous 'round you, it's not 'cause you're scary, its just 'cause you're real sweet and-" 

Sasha finally looks up from the knife in her hands, cheeks still red, to see Azu listening intently. 

"Er-y'know what? Fuck it-" Sasha is closer now, darting across the wood in one smooth fluid motion, "-I'm gonna kiss you now." She leans forward, then hesitates, her choppy bangs dusting the tips of her eyelashes. "If-if that's alright?" 

Azu smiles, her hand coming up to cup Sasha's cheek. "Quite alright," she reassures. 

Sasha looks briefly relieved before closing the minute distance between them. 

After all, nothing else really needs to be said. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comment/kudos please!


End file.
